Sayonara
by Pink Mouse
Summary: James is faced with Jessie's death. Chapter Two is the same story, but from a different POV. Tell me what you think of both of them! ^.^
1. Default Chapter

"Sayonara"  
Emily Smith  
4/10/01  
  
"We're blasting off again!" yelled the crisped members of Team Rocket as they were launched away from Pallet by the force of a certain small yellow electric mouse.  
"Why do we still go after that Pikachu if this is what happens to us every time?" James asked his pissed-off, magenta-haired partner.  
"Shut up. Just shut up," she snapped.  
Geez, she sure is a bitch today, James thought. You'd think she'd be used to this by now.  
As they lost altitude, James could make out a large body of water below them. Well, it'll be softer than land, at least, he thought. Meowth, however, had noticed the inhabitants of the bay.  
"Gyarados!" he yowled.  
"Oh, god!" screamed Jessie.  
James held his breath.  
  
-------crack 


	2. Jessie's View

"Sayonara-a Different Perspective"  
Emily Smith  
4/11/01  
  
"Gyarados!" Meowth yowled.  
"Oh, god!" screamed Jessie.  
James held his breath.  
  
-------slap  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joy steeled herself, and her voice became determined.  
  
  
  
Joy walked slowly towards James, and called to him.  
"James. James."  
"Jess? Jessica? Is that you?"  
"It's me. But don't touch me!" Jessie was afraid of what James would try to do to Joy if he thought she was his lover. Though she desperately wanted to kiss him, she kept Joy's self-respect foremost in mind.  
"I can't stay long, and I won't come back anytime soon. Listen, please. I know you're really upset. But I really tried to hold on for you; I didn't want to leave you. Believe me. And you did as much as you could've. It's not your fault that I'm gone. You must understand that. It's not your fault. I may be able to come visit you, but I don't really know." The thought occurred to Jessie that she might never be able to talk to him again. She might never get a golden opportunity like this again. She shook it off and continued.   
"I will always love you. I know you love me. I know you always have."  
"You love me?" Tears sprang to his eyes.  
"Yes. With all my soul." And now Jessie had to wipe a tear from Joy's eye.  
"But I cannot live in your realm any longer. As my mother watched over me, so shall I watch over you and protect you." Now she was reaching the points which she had to drive home. She couldn't falter now.  
"Do not spend you life in misery mourning me. You are too young to do that. I know you won't believe me, but you will find another. She may not be just like me, but you will love her."  
"Never!" James cried, his eyes blurred by tears. Jessie hoped that Nurse Joy's little white uniform could pass for an angelic garment. Apparently, it did, because James showed no suspicion.  
  
  
  
Turning her attention back to James, Jessie continued.  
"Quiet. Calm yourself. I need to go now. They're calling me"-she gestured skyward-would he buy her excuse?-"but Nurse Joy will come to take care of your wounds. One more thing: You must swear to me that you will not try to join me. Swear it! Now!" What will make him promise?   
What?. . .Yes!- "On your love for me, swear you will not try to kill yourself!"  
Please, please, James. Promise me!  
"I. . .I swear it." Then, darting forwards, "But, Jessie!"  
"Shh. . .come here." To Joy, Jessie asked,   
  
And Joy, looking deep into the thoughts of the ethereal young woman sharing her body, understood.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jessie devoted her attention to James, who had come forward as she had asked.  
Jessie pulled him towards her. Burying Joy's head in his shoulder, she tried to forget that she was borrowing this body, that it was Joy that James was embracing. For a moment, she could almost feel her old leather uniform.  
"Now!" she hissed to Meowth.  
A gray haze filled the air as Joy backed away from James.  
"Goodbye, my love."  
"NO! Jessie, please no! Stay with me!"  
"Goodbye."  
With that, she released her hold on Joy. The kind nurse wobbled a bit, then darted behind the rocks to retrieve her cap. As Jessie floated away from the scene, she heard Joy talking to Meowth.  
"What were you doing?" he demanded.  
"Closure. . ."  
  
------- 


End file.
